This invention relates to a novel acrylate series compound useful as a fungicide and a preparation process thereof.
As an acrylate series compound having a fungicidal effect, there have been known those described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 106538/1986 (corresponding to European Patent Publication No. 0 178 826 A2) and No. 288806/1990 (corresponding to European Patent Publication No. 0 378 308 A1).
However, the compounds described in these publications have problems that they do not exhibit satisfactory fungicidal effects and cause chemical damage to agricultural crops.